


K-Harem

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My original character (Whose still being tweaked) finds himself in positions most males in the DCU would want to find themselves in with the most beautiful and dangerous woman.There is some plot to be found here and there and action between the smutty scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I just wrote. It's probably trash.

It was an unusually quiet night in Gotham which bored Robin to so many tears she decided to take a trip further West in search of some type of action.

The female vigilante's helmet began playing audio of the daily bugle as she sped down a bridge to enter New York's Manhattan.

Female Reporter: A children sex trafficking ring was put to rest tonight by a mysterious man wearing a hood according to the victims.

Victim #1: At first...I thought he was there to hurt or take me somewhere, but he wasn't.

Victim #2: Whoever he is is very brave and strong, he beat up all of those guys for us.

Victim #3: At first I scared of him for it but then he spoke to us nicely and even made jokes.

Female Reporter: Citizens have already labeled this man The Infamous Hood since his deeds are shadowed by our great heroes.

Robin: Didn't know Manhattan had a gaurdian. [Signs] I need to keep up with the news so I can be as informed as dad.

The female vigilante overhears gunshots sounding off nearby so she steers her motorcycle in the direction of the anomaly.

Her automobile began closing in on a junkyard which gate is rammed down.

Robin: Sorry for that.

She then quickly parks her vehicle behind a stack of cars before grappling onto an enlarged light pole to access the area.

The female vigilante then spots a pitch black figure in the distance fighting off four men, two of them way bigger than he.

One of the skinnier men look run away towards his unconscious friend to pick up the discarded pistol to aim at the hooded figure.

Robin: He could use some help.

Robin pitches a Birdarang into the outside of the man's palm therefore he yelps in pain simultaneously releasing the weapon.

Robin: I know you're pathetic but it's seven to one.

She said after counting the three unconscious men lying motionless, one's head was through a window, another back first on a car hood, and the other on the ground curled into a ball.

Thug #1: I didn't know Hood had a bitch!?

Robin grimaces before leaping off her raised position to drop a knee over top of the man's dome, knocking him completely out of the fight.

Robin: I'm no one's bitch but my own.

This draw one of the other the bigger thugs attention to her, he smirks at her.

Thug #2: You're the bat's bitch if I recall correctly.

Robin: It's not like that I assure you.

She then charges towards the man who throws a high-straight punch.

The female vigilante ducks underneath the blow to rise with an uppercut, causing him to stumble backwards so she could chase him down to capitalize with a jump-forward kick to the nose.

After her opponent hits the ground unconscious she looks up to witness Hood render the skinnier man unconscious with a roundhouse kick to the temple, unfortunately that led to him being grabbed around the arms by the bigger man who lifts him off the ground four inches.

Thug #3: Got'cha!

Hood: You really think you _got_ me?

Hood then throws the back of his head into the man's nose.

Robin grimaces when she heard the sound of something cracking that had to be the man's nose.

Thug #3: AH Fuck!

The Hood is dropped onto his feet where he could jump-spin therefore his elbow crashes into the man's cheekbone which causes blood to spurt out their mouth.

Hood: Fuck is right.

He then kicks the man stagger off to the side in the shin so he barely catches himself on one hand.

Hood: Because you are fucking done.

The hooded vigilante then grabs the back of the half kneeled man's head to throw his knee into their head to finish the deed.

He then turns around to face the female vigilante, unfortunately she couldn't read his facial expression because the hood was low and he wore a mask.

Robin takes the time to examine him, he wore a pitch black hoodie, (Hood on of course. Hence the name.) A matching colored mask that covers his nose and mouth with four purple stripes. (Diagonally angled down-inwards.) Grey cargo pants pants and pitch black and snow white trimmed sneakers, elbow and knee pads were strapped on as well.

Hood: What are you doing this far west Robin?

His voice gave away two things, he was young, possibly younger than her and was confused with her current placement in Manhattan.

The female vigilante crosses her arms, clearly expecting something else from the Hood instead of that.

Robin: Are you not going to thank me.

Hood: I had this entire thing covered.

He wasn't annoyed when he spoke, just stating what he thought was true.

Robin: Think again.

After crossing her arms she then gestures with her head towards the man she put down first.

Robin: That guy over there had you in his line of sight.

Hood: Okay. Than you Robin. That's as far as my verbal appreciation is extending.

His tone of voice still hadn't altered and remained stoic, unlike her father's he still sounded vibrant and not stone cold like he was dead inside.

Robin wondered if age had something to do with it or just personality.

Robin: I don't expect much from a guy I just met. I honestly didn't even expect a thank you.

Hood: So why'd you care?

Robin: Studying you.

Hood: What for?

Robin: I don't come up here much too often and didn't know there was a vigilante. Minds well profile you while I'm at it.

Hood: That some shit Batman taught you to do?

Robin: Actually yes.

Hood: Cool. So what's he like?

The first change of tone entered his voice, he sounded immersed.

The female vigilante smiles slightly, clearly amused by his question and slight change of demeanor.

Robin: I can't tell you that.

Hood: Why not?

He sounded disappointed that he'd wouldn't be getting any info on The Dark Knight.

Robin: It'd break some unsaid rule and give away the mystery.

The sound of police sirens divert their attention from one another.

Hood: Ah shit. I wasted too much time talking to you.

He then sprints pass Robin towards the junk yard exit, she follows after him.

Robin: You're in a rush.

Hood: Unlike you I don't get along with law enforcement here. They try to kill me every chance they get.

Robin: Don't worry. I have a bike parked here, you can ride with me.

Hood: Cool with me.

Law enforcement automobile's were closing in on the entrance of the junk yard as Robin and Hood now near it on the motorcycle.

Hood: There just had to be _one_ exit.

The female vigilante smiles in amusement, he was clearly uneasy about their situation.

Robin: We'll be fine.

She then accelerates the motorcycle further to travel at its full speed which was two-hundred, he tightens his arms around her waist.

The leading police cruiser doesn't slow one bit and in fact accelerates as well, the driver's intentions clearly evident.

Hood: _You_ would be the one to say something like!

Robin: Why'd you say that?

Hood: You run with the bat! He gets into crazy shit all the time that you occasionally partake in.

The excitement of the situation was all too thrilling for Robin, and her current acquaintance was making this even more enjoyable.

The two automobiles were now only several feet from one another.

Fortunately before the two vehicles could clash Robin steers so Hood and herself narrowly avoid a head on collision.

She grins to herself when the idea of teasing him comes to mind.

Robin: Wasn't that fun?

Hood: You're fucking crazy!

All she could initially do is laugh uncontrollably at his exclamation.

Robin: Says the guy who fights crime in a casual outfit.

Hood: Better than spandex and tights. Who'd fear me if I wore those?

Robin: Batman could help you out with that.

After another five minutes of riding Robin parks her motorcycle in an alleyway so Hood could dismount with a pleased sign which makes her smirk.

Robin: You piss your pants Hood.

Hood: Nah. I can't sink that low into pussy territory.

Robin chuckles a bit at that, he was actually pretty entertaining to be around.

Hood: Seriously though, what brings you here?

She initially only offers him a shrug in response.

Robin: Quiet night in Gotham.

Hood: I didn't even know that was possible with all the looney bunch roaming around there.

Robin: Me too.

A moment of silence passes over the two who were thinking speaking with themselves internally.

Hood: _Should I let her go? This is probably the only time I'll ever be this close to Batman's sidekick. I should continue working with her._

Robin: _Is it weird that I don't want to leave him here? I have Kara as a partner so I don't need him for that purpose. Though his "costume" doesn't draw attention and he isn't all boring like my dad._

Hood & Robin: Want to ke-

Both vigilantes stop speaking simultaneously to stare at one another, she had an eyebrow raised.

Robin: What was that?

Hood: Nothing...what were you about say?

The female vigilante in question rolls her eyes at his response.

Robin: This is childish. You were _obviously_ about to say something.

Hood: You're right. I was about to suggest we should keep patrolling together.

She gives him a teasing smile before speaking.

Robin: Hop on and try not to cry again.

He scoffs at her while doing what she said, wrapping his arms around her waist securely.

Hood: Don't be a bitch. That was a one time thing and besides, every vigilante isn't bat shit insane.

Robin laughs a bit before speeding out of the alleyway to make an immediate sharp turn.

Hood: I heard the bat has a lot of advanced tech under his usage. Can your bike do anything fancy?

Robin: It syncs with the local police department's radio waves to transmit me occurring crimes.

She showcases this by tapping the engraved 'R' beneath the handle bars of her vehicle so a holographic map is displayed on the windscreen.

Hood: Woah. Cool shit.

Robin: Y'know I forgot to ask. Why were you after those guys.

Hood: They were handling drug money they received from their self-destructive consumers.

Robin: How'd you figure that out?

Hood: I had to rough up a few street punks to get what I needed.

She was actually impressed with him now, interrogating was something her father did daily with little effort, she was now curious to see how he handled it.

Robin: Do they have a top dog leader?

Hood: Yea. Marcos Eith. I know his current location but I don't have enough...skill and equipment, luckily I have you as a patrol partner.

She smiles at that, happy to know he thought highly of her.

Robin: So where is he?

Hood: Southern docks, he has ten armed men in total guarding him and some C-list villain named Hammerhead.

She raises an eyebrow, she had never heard of this one, then again he is a C-lister.

Robin: Hammerhead? What are his abilities?

Hood: He doesn't have any. The guy is just plain crazy and kind of a shithead, he uses two short-end sledgehammers as weapons and a sawed off shotgun.

Robin: This will be easier now that I know that. You ever fought this Hammerhead before.

Hood: Yea. My left side of ribs are still recovering from that hit.

She cringes at the thought of being hit there with a blunt metal weapon wielded by an adult male.

Robin: Ouch. Well I guess this is your night for payback.

Hood: It sure is, and when we take them down there will be a mass amount of drugs from overseas.

He chuckles before sharing the amusing thought with Robin.

Hood: They're gonna wake up in jail.

She smiles at that thought knowing her father and herself had done that plenty of times.

**Southern Docks**

Two men carrying automatic rifles were posted up at the docking bay checkpoint.

Thug #1: Why does the boss have so many guys posted up?

Thug #2: He thinks that hooded fucker is gonna show.

Thug #1: Seriously? That's the reason.

Thug #2: Yea. The fucker already disrupted our gun handling trade and human trafficking, he wants to make sure our drugs are safe.

Thug #1: He's a guy in a hoodie not fucking Batman.

Thug #2: Well some "guy in a hoodie" has been a tapeworm in our asses for awhile.

The sound of metal clicking against concrete turns the thug's attention to the space behind them where something sharp and silver lay.

Thug #1: What is it?

Thug #2: I don't know.

Both men walk over to the piece of sharp metal that dropped from the sky.

Thug #1: The hell?

Thug #2: It's a Shuriken shaped like a feather.

The men hear the sound of fabric cutting through the air at high speeds so spun around to recieve a downward fist to the head by Robin or Hood.

The vigilante dual now stood over the unconscious men, Hood rubbing a gloved set of knuckles with a palm.

Hood: Two down eight more to go.

Robin: You ready?

Hood: Always. Thanks for this by the way.

He was referring to the grappling gun Robin had given him, it was a spare in case something ever happened to hers on patrol.

Robin: No problem.

She then smiles at him as he looks over the device fondly.

Robin: I want it back though.

She held in the urge to burst out laughing when his demeanor was gloomy for a split second.

Hood: I will begrudgingly hand it over when the time comes.

He then grapples off to climb onto a red shipping container stacked over three diverse colored ones.

From his elevated position he spots two men patrolling this specific side of the docks.

Hood grapples onto the support legs of the shipping container lift, he zips through the air at high speeds.

He disconnects the grapple line so he could descend with his shoes on the top-back of his target's head, breaking their noses when they hit the concrete.

Hood: Hope you're missing teeth.

He then grapples onto a shipping container elevated by three others, he runs along metal as quickly and quietly as possible to reach his position.

There he crouches down to scan the other elevated shipping containers to find his vigilante partner who was already in her position which was across from his.

Robin was looking at him with her arms crossed in an unimpressed fashion.

She then mouths *Took you long enough.* to Hood who rolls his unseen eyes.

Down below were six men, four weilding automatic rifles while two unarmed thugs were loading bricks of cocaine in the back of a Doritos advertising truck.

The other two figures belonged to the C-lister Hammerhead and his employer Marcos Eith, the two were watching the truck be loaded.

Hood: _Slight change of plans. We need to detain the truck to send them all to prison._

The C-lister wore a metal facemask, a sleeveless metal vest to show off his muscular arms but protect his body, and tan pants with a thick pouch over one leg and matching colored boots. The sledgehammers were in their usual place crossed over his back, a sawed off shotgun resting on his left hip.

Marcos was a ginger with a low shaved cut and goatee, he just wore a leather black jacket with grey jeans and boots matching his jacket.

Hammerhead: I can handle this Marcos. If that boy comes here he will die today.

Marcos: I know you're more than capable of stomping that kid out  
Marcus. I just want to see it in person.

Hood pulls out his tanto-point pocket knives to deploy before leaping off the shipping container.

Hood: Hey assholes!

Everyone turns their attention to the hooded figure outlined by the full moon.

Two thugs raise their weapons only for their aim to be thrown off when a blade pierces their shoulder blades.

Both thugs cry out in pain while blind firing as Hood preformed a front flip before the heel of one shoe connects harshly with the top of a head.

Upon landing the hooded vigilante then jumps into the air with a spin so the nose of his shoe knocks his target to the ground after meeting the man's temple.

The remaining two men raise their weapons at Hood about to open fire but a smoke bomb irritates their eyes and lungs.

Robin: You two should watch your backs.

She then drops down into the dark smoke cloud to knock her foes unconscious with an knee attack or jump-kick.

Hammerhead: Another one?

Marcos: This doesn't change a thing!

The leader of this illegal operation turns his attention to his two goons who had just finish loading up the truck.

Marcos: Get our supplies to safety!

Thug #1: Yes sir!

One of them shut the backdoor while the other runs for the truck door to throw open but before he could hop inside a Birdarang pierces his hand and the door handle which effectively pins him where he stood.

Thug #2: AHH SHIT!

Robin: You thought.

Robin was currently on her way towards the man to knock unconscious.

The other thug had pulled out his firearm before peeking around the corner to fire shots at Robin.

The female vigilante reacts immediately and dives rolls into cover behind the automobile hood.

Marcos: Take care of her Hammerhead! I got this hoodlum.

The bald man then turns his attention to Hood while Hammerhead runs towards Robin's position to draw a hammer and swing it at her head.

She jumps backwards and pitches two Birdarangs at her attacker therefore the blunt weapon damages the car hood instead but unfortunately her projectiles ricochet off his body armor.

The thug hurriedly secures himself inside the automobile, shutting the door and putting the large vehicle in drive.

Thug #2: Please don't driv-AHH!

Hood ducks underneath a haymaker to retaliate with an uppercut which distanced Marcos from himself.

Hood: Robin! I got these two, just worry about stopping the truck.

She wasn't so sure he could but nonetheless she took out her grappling gun to zip towards an elevated shipping container which left her patrol partner with two adversaries.

Marcos: That was a mistake boy. Your only help has left you outnumbered.

Hood: I can handle you two.

He then aims his gifted grappling gun at Marcos who wore a surprised facial expression before his shoulder was pierced and the three legs secure themselves painfully inside his flesh.

Hood: Until she gets back.

The hooded vigilante zips over to the man with a leg up to kick his target in the chest which freed Marcos' flesh from the tormenting hooks, a few splatters of blood lands on Hood's hoodie.

Marcos lands on his back with a whine while nursing his shoulder wound.

Hammerhead: Prepare to die for that!

The C-lister then pitches his sledgehammer vertically at Hood as if the object were weightless.

Hood: _Okay...maybe he has some sort of enhanced strength._

Hood sidesteps the projectile that cave-ins the metal to a noticeably inhuman degree.

Hood: _Okay, definitely powered!_

When the hooded vigilante turns around Marcos is aiming a derringer from his spot on the ground.

Hood: Shit.

Marcos chuckles before pulling the trigger, the bullet ripping right through the vigilante's shoulder blade.

Hood suppresses any audible signal of pain that threatened to leave his mouth, instead he clutches his wound which was bleeding profusely and drops onto one knee breathing shakily.

Both men approach the downed vigilante who was leaking crimson on the concrete.

Marcos: Looks like I got you back good for what you did earlier.

Hammerhead throws a boot into the underside of the vigilante's chin, blood spurts out his mouth into the mask before his back hits the ground roughly.

His eyes then linger on the discarded grappling gun with interest.

Marcos: You got that from your new girlfriend who happens to be the bat's little bitch.

Within a blink of an eye Hood bends a leg to throw into Marcos' shin so he falls over and all the vigilante had to do was bend a leg so the man's adam's apple eats a kneepad.

Marcos gasps, cursing breathlessly as he rolls over onto his back clutching at his severely injured body part.

Hammerhead raises his held sledgehammer to slam down over Hood's body but he rolls out of the concrete was cracked instead of bones.

Hood gets onto his knee about to go in for an attack but was backhanded a few feet backwards before skidding to a halt.

Hood: Ouch.

The C-List villain approaches his prey.

Hammerhead: I'll make this hurt as much as possible for the few minutes of life you got left.

Hood: Do your best. Robin's already got all the proof she needs to throw you and Marcos in prison forever. Also if it manages to escape her the chick has Batman as her mentor so either way you're fucked.

Hammerhead: I always admired your bravery boy.

The muscular man then lifts his weapon overhead in both hands about to throw it down over one of Hood's ankles.

Robin: Hold it there Mr. Tumorhead!

The man snaps his head in the direction of the female vigilante only to receive a grapple-swinging kick to the facemask which send him tumbling overhead once before he slows himself to a halt with the use of his sledgehammer.

Hammerhead: Come and get some of me you little bitch!

He charges at Robin waits until the very last second to pop open a smoke bomb before swiftly and silently positioning herself behind the man to shoot her drawn taser into the back of his head the mask didn't protect.

She wore a satisfied look on her face as the C-list villain was electrocuted.

Robin: Too easy.

Marcos overhears Hammerhead's pained shouts so gets up from his spot on the ground to run off, he was already out of sight when Robin arises from the smoke cloud.

The female vigilante's face went from sporting a victorious look to expressing a horrified one.

Robin: Hood!

She activates her utility belt's S.O.S function before running over to Hood's side to kneel down and prop up his body so she could cover the entrance and exit of his wound.

His hood had fell off so now his violet eyes were now visible which were threatening to close.

Robin: Stay awake Hood!

Hood: Easier said than done Girl Wonder.

She smiles slightly before momentarily removing a hand so she could extract an adrenaline syringe from one of her utility belt pouches.

Robin: Don't worry I got something for that.

With the utmost of care she injects the medicine into his bloodstream through his forearm.

Hood's eyes were threatening to close but almost immediately after being stabbed his eyes shot open.

Hood: Woah! What is that!?

Robin: Souped up epinephrine. Only to be used during a time of emergency when I or someone else is near death. How do you feel?

Hood: Better! I can't feel shit!

Robin: Now calm down. You're heart rate needs to be low for it to work properly.

Hood: Alright...thanks Robin.

He then leans into Robin, eyes closed peacefully as he practically cuddles against her small chest.

Hood: You're the best.

Robin blushes in embarrassment, no one had ever been this close to her like this, especially a boy her age and she was feeling self conscious about her breast size.

Robin: T-thank you...Hood.

The sound of a jet cutting through the air diverts both vigilante's attention away from one another to the sky where they witness a pitch black figure descend majestically and land on the concrete without a sound.

Hood: _Holy shit it's actually him!_

The Dark Knight looks between his daughter and the mysterious individual, face unreadable to the dual and she knew his voice would be as well.

Batman: Robin.

Robin: Yes Batman?

Batman: Who is this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way this is Earth-2 so if you read that comic series you know how fucked this story will get.

The Girl Wonder Robin also known as Helena Wayne to Gotham currently sat by Hood's side who had passed out some time after they arrived at the Batcave.

The vigilante was lying on a medical bed in the cave, a bandage over his right shoulder.

His face was exposed for her to see and she had to admit he was definitely a looker.

He possessed a large amount of Onyx locks but of course nowhere near as much as she did.

His face was structured in such an absurd way that gave him an almost adult like appearance even though he was around her age.

She wasn't surprised to find he was in good shape since all powerless vigilantes were but his muscles surpassed others their age.

His eyes were also something else too, she had never seen someone with that eye color, the way they were glistening in the moonlight was more than a little enticing.

Helena: _Too bad the mood wasn't set._

All and all Hood was the complete package, he was everything a girl could want _if_ you could overlook or even enjoy his quirks, it was certainly the latter for herself.

Footsteps approach the medical room's entrance, she fully expected it to be her father but instead...

Alfred: Morning miss Wayne. How is our guest fairing?

She diverts her eyes to the comatose teenage boy.

Helena: He's doing well Alfred. Hood will definitely pull through.

The brit trains his eyes on the noirette who lay motionless.

Alfred: Mind if I ask where you found this one?

Helena: New York, Manhattan. I was patrolling...solo.

Knowing Bruce was going to get on her for venturing out alone Alfred doesn't bother speaking on that subject.

Alfred: Good luck with your father miss Wayne.

Helena: Thanks Alfred. Where is my father by the way?

Alfred: The supercomputer researching your unwell friend.

Bruce was sitting in the chair in front of the famous supercomputer to research this teenager known to Manhattan as "The Infamous Hood."

Bruce: Strange. He has no education and his parents are unknown. The only family he has is dead.

Shoes on metal padding into the roon alerts Bruce to another prescence he doesn't bother to figure out.

Alfred: Found anything of interest master Bruce?

Bruce: Yes, the only thing I got on him is a name, his first name. It appears as if he were abandoned by his parents.

Alfred: More sad than interesting, but nonetheless an intriguing mystery I'm sure you will solve.

The unmasked vigilante grunts with indifference.

Bruce: Not really a mystery if the source of information is already in my possession.

The brit butler makes a sound of agreement.

Bruce: It's odd. He has no pictures of himself but just items purchased under his name.

Alfred: That requires an address.

Bruce: I checked, it belongs to a man by the name Marvin Eith.

Alfred: Very Interesting. If you don't mind I'll begin preparing a meal for our guest.

Hood shifts slightly on the bed with an uncomfortable groan while cracking open an eye which was a refreshing sight for Helena since he had been out of it for an hour.

Robin: Hood?

The male noirette looks at Robin hovering over his medical bed, eyes adjusting to the light and when they did he raises an eyebrow.

Hood: Robin?

She nods her head as if she needed to confirm it.

Hood: Is Marcos in jail?

She frowns at his question, she as Girl Wonder failed to do what he asked of her and stop the man who almost killed him.

Robin: That doesn't matter.

He signs in content while propping himself up on his elbows, not appearing mad at her for Marcos' escape to her relief.

Hood: Guessing that's a no. What about the truck?

Robin: I put a tracker on it instead. I felt something was off and went to assist you.

He smiles at that despite the failed mission and his current uncomfortable situation.

Hood: How'd you know I needed saving?

Robin: I don't know? I guess it's a sixth sense.

Hood: I'd hope so, that way you can swoop in and save my ass when I need you.

She chuckles at the fact he was finding humor in all of this.

Robin: Please don't make it a habit.

Hood: Don't worry. That was my first time getting shot and that was the fourth time Marcos and I fought and he had backup.

Robin: What was so different about this encounter?

Hood: I'm use to fighting in cramped spaces and he had some sort of tiny firearm I couldn't see on him otherwise his arm would've been dislocated or collar bone broken for the second time.

She grimaces at the explicit description before shrugging it off since she had done equally brutal or in some cases worse.

Robin: So Hammerhead and Marcos are the thorns in your side?

He chuckles, clearly humored by her perception.

Hood: More like the other way around. I'm flattered you thought it the other way.

Robin: I feel like you still are proud of that.

Hood: My smile didn't give it away?

She takes notice of how his smile was very cute and his violet eyes mesmerizing as ever.

Batman: What did I tell you about patrolling alone Robin.

Both teenage vigilantes are visibly startled by his sudden prescence.

Helena was the first to recover so turns around to face her father.

Robin: I can handle myself against common criminals.

The bedridden noirette raises a hand which diverts Batman's cold stare away from Robin.

Hood: _Annnnd_ technically, she wasn't alone. Also she's not the one who got shot. She saved my ass.

The Dark Knight's turn into slits before he spoke in an even colder tone of voice.

Batman: Stop talking.

Hood: _I'm not gonna argue with the bat. That'd be suicide._

After that internal admission he smiles in content.

Hood: Yes sir.

Robin however wasn't okay with her father talking to her new vigilante friend like that.

Robin: Don't talk to him like that.

Batman: Robin. Get out.

Robin: What?

She appeared more confused than angry at the dismissal request while Hood's heart began beating significantly faster.

Batman: He is a mysterious person. I need to speak to your partner under four eyes.

She looks between the two males in the room unsurely before giving in and heading out of the medical wing in favor of the supercomputer.

The atmosphere was silent between the two vigilantes in the room who stare back at one another, ones eyes uneasy while the other's unblinking and analytical.

Batman: Are you a meta? You recovered impossibly quick from that large amount of blood loss.

The teenager signs in relief that the tension was broken by a question.

Hood: Nope. I'm human, just a very special one but not a meta.

Batman: Robin told me of your injuries you received from Hammerhead before tonight. How long ago was that?

The bedridden noirette began to laugh uncontrollably.

Batman: Something funny?

Hood: You're profiling me aren't you? That's the second time tonight for me.

Batman: You don't have much of a profile in the government system.

Hood: There's a good reason for that.

Batman: Explain.

Hood: I'm from The Islander City Sera. The citizen files aren't accessible to any country because Sera's tech is more advanced. If you want to know about me you have to go there and do your thing.

Batman: Why are you here?

Hood: My cousin's killer is in New York. I used his father to follow him where I could annoy the hell outta him by disrupting his "hustles."

Batman: Who?

Hood: _So Robin didn't tell him about Marcos. Well that's good. I so owe that chick so much._

Hood: I can't tell you that. I need to be the one to catch him.

Batman: So you can kill him.

The noirette's eyes widen shortly before they narrow at the Caped Crusader.

Hood: No! So I can imprison him forever.

The Dark Knight didn't believe the teenager one bit but he hoped he meant what he said.

Hood: You don't believe me at all do you?

Batman: Not at all.

The teenager signs in content, he couldn't be mad at that.

Hood: Fair enough, you don't know me.

The Caped Crusader turns his back on the teenager.

Batman: I'm going to your home city. If I find anything incriminating on you I'll have you in a jail cell first thing when I return.

Hood: _Well....shit. Looks like I better prepare myself to fight the bat and lose._

Hood: Well then...when are you leaving?

Batman: Where is Sera located?

The noirette muses his first sentence before answering the question.

Hood: I guess that means now. It's west of the U.S. in the Pacific Ocean, not too far from Hawaii. I'm pretty sure you have a scanner of sorts to detect mass amounts of energy.

Without another word Batman leaves the medical wing in search of his daughter who pretends like she didn't try to access the supercomputer.

Helena: Where are you going dad?

Bruce: Your patrol partner's home city Sera for an investigation.

She was intrigued as soon as "Sera" left her father's mouth, she had never heard of that place and she was well informed about foreign cities.

Helena: His city? Can I come?

Bruce: No. I need you to watch over him. He could be a potential threat.

She was more than a little confused as she chased down her father who was on his way towards the Batwing.

Helena: A threat? He's a _good_ guy dad.

Bruce: You don't know that, and more importantly _I_ don't.

The female noirette crosses her arms with an annoyed look etched on her face.

Helena: Is this what this is about. Your suspecting of him because you don't know anything.

Bruce: Nothing good ever came of the pass mysteries.

The Dark Knight had climbed into the bat themed jet, currently checking its functions to make sure everything would work properly.

Bruce: Now step back Helena.

She obediently does as he says so she stood in safety when he starts the aircraft's powerful engine.

Bruce: And don't do anything stupid.

The Dark Knight then seals the hatch so he could propel forwards on the built in airstrip, the false natural mountain parting open for him to exit the cave.

Helena: Love you too dad.

Hood was currently in the medical wing lifting the bandage on his chest to observe his nearly healed wound, all that remained of a perfect bullet hole was bright red skin.

Unknown Man: That is most unsafe young man.

He was more than a little startled by the sudden voice that belonged to a British man who was approaching him.

Hood: How did I not hear you!? You scared the shit outta me and you're not even Batman!

The unphased man was holding a serving plate with one palm, a mug of tea and a breakfast meal on the silver platter.

Unknown Man: My name's is not of importance and if you don't mind me saying, profanity is most unwelcome here.

The noirette wondered if he were dreaming as the man set the delicious smelling meal in his lap.

Hood: Your house rules...Also I didn't know Batman had a butler. It makes sense and none at all.

Alfred: Think of me as an omniscient presence that keeps Gotham's Knight at his finest.

Hood: Definitely more kickass than a butler unless this meal is amazing. Then in that case you're just a complete badass.

The brit couldn't help a small smile slowly creeping upon his lips as he watched the teenager eat.

Alfred: I'll overlook those two profanities.

Helena steps inside the medical wing where she was greeted by the sight of Hood handing Alfred the servicing tray.

Hood: That was amazing!

Alfred: Flattered sir, though I recommend eating etiquette for future purposes.

He smiles charmingly which was accompanied by a shrug.

Hood: I'll think on it. No promises though.

Alfred gives a nod of acknowledgment before turning towards the doorway to see Helena.

Alfred: I assume you would like to take watch over your friend.

Robin: Yes Alfred.

Alfred: I'll leave you to it.

She takes a seat in the chair at his bedside.

Robin: You okay?

Hood: Fine...more than fine actually for someone who'd been shot an hour ago.

Robin: I was referring to the talk you had with Batman, but that's nice to know.

Hood: He wasn't as scary as the criminals made him out to be. Then again I don't think he was trying to be.

Robin: Oh yea. He _definitely_ went easy on you.

Hood: Good to know. I don't know if I would've survived if he went full on interrogation artist on me.

The two were now smiling small ones at one another as they continued their conversation.

Robin: If you were a vegetable when I got back I would kick his ass, or try to.

Hood: Good to know you care that much about me.

Robin: I think we've already surpassed professional courtesy.

His eyebrows quirk, clearly he was a little surprised by her stance on their relationship.

Hood: Oh yea, so what are we now?

She was under full assault by his beautiful eyes which cause her to blush and look away from him.

Robin: I don't know...partners.

He begins his speech with a chuckle as he examines her body language.

Hood: Partners huh? I like the sound of that. I think you deserve repayment for saving me.

She didn't want him to think he owed her anything so turns to face him to explain that but instead something intercepted her speech, his warm lips.

Robin: _Oh my god! Is he seriously kissing me right now!? What should I do!?_

Her mind was about to explode, so many thoughts began roaming through her head but the one that stuck out the most told her to "kiss him back" and that's exactly what she did.

She couldn't believe this, their lips were locked and they were kissing.

Robin began getting embarrassed midway through the act since she didn't exactly know what she was doing.

She opts for a tactical retreat but he chased her lips down which she was grateful for and intoxicated by.

Their pace was steady which was set by Hood until Robin began getting the hang of it and became rather aggressive.

Hood pulls away from Girl Wonder with a starstruck look on his face that she found extremely cute and began to giggle at.

Robin: You okay?

He couldn't help but smile, her giggles were extremely captivating.

Hood: Yea. I just can't believe I not only kissed Robin and didn't get a busted lip instead but didn't get one afterwards either.

Robin did something she never thought she would at her age, she vaulted the medical bed to straddle his hips with hers with an impish smirk gracing her lips.

His face conveyed two emotions, surprise and arousal.

She massages his strong arms, chest, and six pack all while speaking.

Robin: Luckily for _you_ this _bird_ is interested in taking cover under your hood for the night.

The effect of her words were almost immediate, she could feel something hard pressing against the area which was currently dampening in her shamrock green spandex.

He chuckles while thinking over what led to him getting here a hand settles on her hip and the other on her butt.

Hood: _Batman is so gonna pummel me to near death when he figures out I fucked his sidekick or tried to. I have no clue what's happening but whatever happens happens. Just kissing is so okay with me._

Robin: _My father may break his no killing rule if he figures out about this._

Hood: That's a good pickup line.

Robin: I know.

She then leans down to press her soft welcoming lips against his so they could engage in another kiss, this one a lot more fast paced.

Everything about him was heating her body temperature up significantly which spurred her on to grind her hips against his with need.

The only other thing she'd ever been eager to do was become "The Girl Wonder Robin."

Hood tightens his hold on the girl's soft behind, fighting the urge to slap it since he didn't know her kinks and would hate to fuck this up for himself, also asking would make shit awkward.

The two finally break their lip lock to rest their foreheads on one another as they catch their breaths, when they open their eyes the two were all smiles.

Hood: ...So?

Robin: ...So?

They laugh at one another's silliness for a lengthy ten seconds.

Hood: In all seriousness what the hell is happening if you don't mind me asking?

Robin: I honestly don't know and I'm okay with that. I like this, I like _you_.

Hood: Figured, most girls don't trap me with their hips unless they have feelings for me.

She quirks an eyebrow while thinking of something smartass reply.

Robin: It could be for a fighting advantage. Punches hurt way more like this.

He nods his head in agreement, familiar with doing such when in a rush to eliminate his attackers.

Hood: True, but that option was eliminated when your lips found mine.

She giggles in amusement before kissing his inviting lips which were almost as enticing as his eyes.

Hood removes his hand on her butt to hold the back of her neck while returning the gesture, adding his tongue into the mix.

He took control of the sexual act, showing her the ropes of a tongue kiss with confidence despite never engaging in one himself.

Robin's hands slid down his chest, down his abs to undo the button holding his cargo pants together.

Despite wanting nothing more to engage in sexual acts with the masked beauty who was also a badass that intermission cleared his fogged mind.

The male noirette begrudgingly removes his hands from their comfortable location to grab a hold of her wrist to pull them away from his eager anatomy.

Hood: We can't!?

She was both confused and more than a little angry with him for his sudden outburst after all this build up.

Her eyes are narrowed at the teenage boy beneath her and arms crossed.

Robin: Why not? You also scared of my dad?

He was clearly initially confused of what her dad had to do with anything but within half a second his mouth fell agape upon mentally completing the puzzle.

Hood: Wait what!? Batman's your dad?

It was Robin's turn to look bewildered after he had spoken, she then throws a palm into her head with a weary sign.

A shit eating grin was now apparent on Hood's lips.

Hood: It's okay I'm not gonna tell anyone. Helena.

Helena: You owe me a name!

The noirette on top was had an index finger aimed at him aggressively.

He raises an eyebrow, playing dumb as if he didn't understand.

Hood: A name?

Helena: Your name! Now!

The female noirette then cocks back a fist which threatened to crash into his head.

He only smirks in response so she throws the jab, she most definitely didn't expect him to not only deflect the blow but flip them over so he was on top.

Hood: Woah there. Are you a robin or falcon? Girl Wonder or Girl Terror?

She would be lying her ass off if she said she wasn't in _that_ mood again, she hated herself for feeling that way so grits her teeth in response at his playful inquiry.

Hood chuckles before releasing her wrist which made her wonder if he knew how the turn of tables effected her lower region.

Embarrassed she gets out of the medical bed to occupy the floor on her boots.

Hood: Relax.

He then gets out of bed on the opposite side to stretch with his back to her.

Helena's eyes travel over his expansion of moving muscles shamelessly.

Hood: My name's Kevin.

He removes the bandage covering one of his breast bones with a low hiss of discomfort.

Helena: I need a last name too. Then we'll be even.

The male noirette then turns to face his female counterpart while on his way over to her position.

Kevin: Wish I could help you with that.

This confused her, she came to a conclusion within half a second but was unsure.

Helena: What are you implying?

Kevin: That I don't know my last name. My parents abandoned me and my cousin who could've told me everything was killed by Marcos. I tracked him here with the help of his father to get justice. We even now?

She was more than a little taken aback by the information given to her.

Helena: So that's what my father meant by investigation.

He smiles at her in amusement, the reveal was still fresh and plaguing his mind.

Kevin: Holy hell. Bruce Wayne is Batman, what a revelation. I think I actually may be less terrified of him now.

Helena jabs him lightly on the uninjured side of his chest.

Helena: More important things going on here.

He nods in agreement, almost immediately his face lost its lighthearted look in favor of a serious one.

Kevin: Right. You said you put a tracker on the truck earlier.

Helena: Yes. It's still dark out and now that my father left I can find it.

Kevin: This is my takedown. If you're going then _I'm_ going.

She gives him a once over before looking him in those eyes unsurely.

Helena: I don't think that's a good idea Kevin.

He looks at her with reassuring eyes that made an unsaid promise.

Kevin: I'll be fine...foreal this time.

Helena: My dad will kill me if you get killed.

Kevin: Well he'll kill me anyway for kissing you and I won't survive his wrath for sure.

She giggles at that which arises a smile on his lips as he approaches the girl to lay a hand on her shoulder.

Kevin: Marcos on the other hand without Hammerhead and _you're_ my backup. I'm not usually a kiss-ass but you're amazing Helena.

She smiles up at him, loving every second of praise, something her father hardly did and when he would it was in the most unflattering way possible.

Helena: I get the feeling no matter what I say you'll still bother me about this.

Kevin: Then you know me better than anybody which is kinda sad but I don't mind.

Without a word she elevates herself onto the tips of her toes while closing her eyes to kiss him once more, arms circling around his neck.

He responds almost immediately, allowing her to control the act with a hand caressing her chin affectionately.

The two seperate from one another, now ready to get to business.

Helena: Let's go.

Kevin: Lead the way Girl Wonder.

Helena: You plan on going out without a shirt?

He looks down at his exposed body, he then rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

Kevin: Forgot I was shirtless. I was _really_ comfortable under you.

She smirks at him smugly, remembering how excited he was minutes ago.

Helena: Like I couldn't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap I might add some Batman but it will mainly be Hood & Robin finding the evidence to lock up Marcos.


	3. Chapter 3

Two teenage vigilantes of the opposite sex stood on a rooftop overlooking the warehouse storage in Gotham's East End.

Robin was looking at her electronic device specific for nighty patrols while Hood examines his polymer mask before connecting the opposite magnetic poles so it clicks into place over his mouth.

The plan was simple, drop in and take out anyone inside and tagged the drugs to Marcos before having his father to reveal the information of the murder he committed in Sera.

Robin: Yup! This is the spot Hoodie.

Hood: Good work Robine. Let's get this evidence now.

The two pull out their grappling guns to carry them through the air.

Robin: Look at us, using code pet names.

He looks over to her, and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he wore an amused smile.

Hood: Aren't we just cute.

The two then detach their grappling lines to land smoothly on the roof of the warehouse.

He approaches the rooftop door where he gets onto one knee while extracting his bypassing tools which consisted of a tension wrench and pick.

He reminded Helena of her mother as he did his thing until the door was successfully opened.

Robin: Think there's anyone inside?

Hood: More than likely. Let's be as silent as we can be.

She nodded in response before the two traveled down a flight of stairs to enter the rectangular, padding quietly on the upper walkway that traveled around the parameter of the room.

Down below were seven thugs, weilding either a shotgun, pistol, or an automatic rifle.

The truck carrying their incriminating evidence was on one end of the room.

The other two figures were Marcos and another man none of the two crouched vigilantes recognized.

Girl Wonder looks over to her patrol partner to whisper softly.

Robin: You know him?

He doesn't even look at her while replying, obviously invested in this newcomer C-lister.

Hood: Hell no.

The man wore a blood red military beret. (A golden arrow insignia on it.) Black leather material covering his entire hands and wrist up to his forearms, showing off his biceps. (That weren't as big as Hammerhead's.) He wore a black metal vest that was shaped in a V with four other acute angles underneath with black military boots ended off his outfit.

What made this C-lister stick out the most was the fact he had two quivers crossed in an X over his back with a bow going straight down the middle of his back.

Unknown: What happened to Hood?

Marcos: He's either dead or in critical condition.

Unknown: Then why am I here?

Marcos: Because _Arrowlite_ the bat's bitch showed herself. Those two should be here anytime tonight. We are in their territory.

Arrowlite: Understood. I could use Snapshot keeping watch outside.

The archer then looks to the thugs waiting for their target to arrive with anxious looks plaguing their faces.

Arrowlite: No offence to your men but they're just distractions for the bat. Cannon fodder while I get the shot.

Marcos: I understand your stance on them. I'd feel the same if I were on your skill level. Maybe Snapshot will finish her job before the bat arrives.

Robin elbows her patrol partner's shoulder lightly so his eyes travel to Girl Wonder who was holding a smoke bomb for him to take.

Robin: You'll need a smoke bomb for engagement.

He accepts the piece of equipment without a word until feeling the need to enlighten her.

Hood: It's actually called a Torinoko.

She smiles at him, clearly finding his knowledge of the object adorable.

Robin: Ninja nerd.

Hood: I like to be well versed with shit is all.

The vigilante pair then pitch their explosive equipment onto the bottom floor of the building.

Arrowlite: He's here!

Two large smoke clouds erupt in the room, blinding their targets as they vault the metal railing to charge down their opponents.

Two men step out one of the smoke clouds, the man in front taking aim at Hood with his pistol.

The Infamous Hood was close enough to jump into the air over a bullet to place his hands over the thug's shoulders which he pushes off of with a front flip to kick the tailing thug in the chest with the power of both legs.

Hood pushes off his now downed target so when the thug he flipped over turns around an elbow connects with their temple.

Girl Wonder preforms a backflip when in front of the round man so the shotgun is kicked out of his into the air, spinning vertically before the butt of the weapon knocks the thug out on descent.

Robin already had Birdarangs ready upon landing to pitch through two of her enemy's hands that previously had automatic rifles trained on her.

Thug #1: Fuck!

Thug #: Oh shit!?

She sprints forward to jump-elbow one across the jaw before roundhouse kicking them in the temple with the heel of her boot while Hood jumped into the air to put one large man's head through a wooden table with both hands over their face.

After knocking his target unconscious Hood springs off their face to ram the soles of his shoes into a horrified face, forcing the back of their head into a solid hard wall while Robin sweeps a man off his feet before throwing an elbow into their throat so they choke on the lack of oxygen before he is rendered unconscious by a punch to the head.

Marcos: Arrowlite get to work!

The bald man was covering his burning eyes while the archer already had placed a mask over his eyes and was waiting patiently in the fading cloud.

Arrowlite: Don't rush this Marcos. A successful archer is patient with his prey.

Hood ducks underneath a haymaker thrown by a thug who managed to pick himself up, in retaliation the vigilante grabs the man around the neck while his leg throws one of the man's off balance so he could slam his opponent onto the ground with an audible crash before stomping over their head harshly to finish the deed.

Robin: Nice work!

Hood: I didn't see what you did but I'm sure it was equally or more badass.

The two were facing one another and were all smiles until Hood pushes her in the chest therefore an arrow passes between the two who now face the C-list villain.

Arrowlite: No bat? That's a little disappointing, but I guess his bitch will have to do.

Robin grits his teeth and clenches her fist in both anger and disgust.

The man they thought she was involved with was her father!

Robin: I'm getting really sick and tired of you weirdos saying that.

Hood: Ignore him. We can taunt over his motionless body in a few.

Robin: Where would the fun factor be in that?

Marcos' eyes had finally stopped watering and his vision now cleared.

Marcos: You're not dead?

Hood: Obviously not.

Arrowlite interrupts the conversation by flinging an air-burst fragmentation arrow at the two vigilante's feet.

Both teenager's swiftly dive roll out the way of the small explosion in opposite directions onto one knee where Robin pitches twin Birdarangs at Arrowlite who in response load two arrows in his horizontally held bow to meet the Shuriken head on.

Hood had opted for sprinting towards Arrowlite when Robin attacked from a distance.

The archer flings an arrow at Hood's head but the vigilante jumps onto one knee with his head thrown back to slide underneath the steel tipped arrow-head that passes narrowly overhead.

Hood: _Close call._

The Infamous Hood then leaps into the air, angling his body so that the nose of his shoe would connect with the top of the man's head.

Arrowlite reacts quickly by swinging his bow vertically into Hood's diagonally angled body which met the ground cruelly.

Hood suppresses a grunt as the archer reaches into one of his quivers for a steel arrow to put between the vigilante's eyes.

Robin: Not gonna happen!

Girl Wonder leaps towards the man with a knee forward, forcing him to cancel his plans anf block the attack aimed at his head that makes him stagger back a few feet.

Marcos had drawn his tiny costumed firearm called a derringer on Robin before pulling the trigger.

She had heard him reaching for the weapon so was prepared for it, Robin leans backwards while turning her head so instead of having her brains blown out the bullet grazes her cheekbone, leaving behind a trail of blood in its wake.

She had a Birdarang at the ready so with a jump and spin in mid air simultaneously avoiding two other shots she released the oddly shaped Shuriken which pierced the absurdly tiny weapon's muzzle therefore when Marcos pulls the trigger once more the firearm is obliterated.

The Infamous Hood props himself up on his elbows to look at the sight before him, Marcos was cradling the wrist that belonged to a badly burned hand and disfigured fingers.

Hood: Woah.

Marcos: ARGHHH! You bitch!

Arrowlite: I can't let you get away with that little girl.

He then flings three arrows vertically at Robin who jumps off to the side into the air while pulling out her grappling gun to take to the top floors while Hood was on his way towards Marcos.

Hood: You're out of this fight Marcos.

He then jumps forwards into the air with his knee out so it rams into the underside of the man's chin, spurting out blood before he hits the floor unconscious.

Arrowlite was flinging steel-tipped arrows at Robin but she ducked, slid, or out-ran then so he opts for an air-burst fragmentation arrowhead which he holds in his bow-string for a few seconds before flinging it a good few feet in front of Robin.

The minimized explosion throws Girl Wonder off the upper walkway to descend to the lower level where she crashes back first through a wooden table with a pained grunt.

Hood: Robin!

The Infamous Hood was charging at Arrowlite from behind, the all knowing archer spun around to fling a steel-tipped arrow at the enranged teen vigilante.

Arrowlite's eyebrow raises when he catches the arrow without injuring himself or halting his sprint.

The archer loads another arrow to fling at the approaching teen only to have it swatted by the arrow Hood held onto.

Arrowlite: _What the fuck!? That shouldn't be humanely possible!_

Within the blink of an eye Hood tosses the arrowhead in the air to catch and throw like a spear at the archer.

Arrowlite howls in pain when the entire steel-tipped arrow went diagonally through his kneecap.

The archer was now leaned over slightly with a pained and surreal look etched on his facial features.

When close enough dives forwards onto his hands to spring towards Arrowlite so the sole of his shoes ram into the underside of the man's chin, throwing them several feet into the air with a thick conglomerate of blood arising from their mouth.

Arrowlite: _What is happening!?_

Hood flips himself in mid air so he was above the archer with a fist cocked back.

Arrowlite: _Is this going to kill me?_

Hood throws the fist forward, the impact of the blow sending the man head first into the concrete which he bounces off of to settle on his front in an unconscious state of being.

Hood lands in a low crouch on the tips of his toes and fingers a few feet away from the slightly cracked concrete and several feet away from his defeated opponent.

Hood: Holy shit!

The hooded vigilante stands upright to sprint over to the man to kneel down and check his pulse, more than a little relieved when Arrowlite's pulse was weak but there.

Hood: _So close! Batman won't be happy when he returns from Sera. I can't be dropping anymore bodies in the U.S, especially in Gotham of all places._

Hood overhears Robin groaning so he snaps his head in her direction to see her approaching him while holding her forehead.

Hood: You okay?

Initially she doesn't answer but analyzes her surroundings instead.

Robin: Is _he_ okay?

He gives a slight nod in response, checking Arrowlite's pulse once more before standing upright.

Hood: Hardly but alive. Radio the GCPD and an ambulance.

Robin: On it.

Meanwhile above the Pacific Ocean a bat themed jet soars through the dark skies, sticking to the clouds to remain hidden.

The Caped Crusader was piloting his aircraft in silence when suddenly the small square electronic projects a blue holographic screen.

It displays Alfred's face who wore an impassive look on his older facial features.

Bruce: Alfred?

Alfred: I'm afraid to inform you Helena has left the premises with her new companion.

The Dark Knight suppresses an irritated growl of that threatened to surface.

Bruce: I told her not to do something stupid.

Alfred: And you should no better master Bruce, she _is_ her mother's daughter.

Bruce: The two are looking for the man who murdered Kevin's cousin.

Alfred: What would you have me do when they return?

Bruce: Helena is grounded. Make sure she knows that when she returns to the cave.

Alfred: Yes master Bruce. I doubt that will stop her from whatever she and her friend has planned, however I will carry out your commands nonetheless.

Bruce: Thanks Alfred.

The brit then logs off communications which causes the cerulean blue screen to fade away.

Skyscrapers came into view from where he flew, signaling civilization.

Computerized Voice: Attention unauthorized aircraft. Your landing is not scheduled. Turn around or you will be taken down.

Batman: One reason why this city hasn't been catalogued.

Missiles began to zip through the skies towards the bat themed aircraft, forcing the pilot to preform maneuvers.

He had avoided the first barrage of torpedo explosives flawlessly but unfortunately they were homing missiles which forced him to deploy flares which eat the explosives instead of the aircraft.

More homing missiles were sent towards the aircraft which repeatedly avoids the explosives before deploying flares to counter the explosives.

Batman looks at his ammunition to note that the jet only had one wave of flares left.

The good news was that he was closer to "The Islander City Sera" as Kevin referred to it as.

Batman: That's my only option.

When the fifth wave of torpedo explosives came Batman allows one of his jet's wings to be blown off so he spirals out of control towards the island.

The remaining eight missiles follow the damaged aircraft with the full intent to decimate the jet.

An explosion radiates throughout the sky above Sera citizens who wordlessly expression shock or horror.

Robin and Hood watch from a nearby rooftop as the officers of Gotham load up the large amount of cocaine in an armored truck while the paramedics load Marcos and Arrowlite in ambulances.

Robin: So,

The female noirette turns around to face her patrol partner.

Robin: how do you feel?

Hood looks away from the sight below to answer her.

Hood: Better than good. I feel amazing! Punching assholes in the face is nice but actually accomplishing something feels so much better.

She smiles at him, glad he had found justice for his cousin.

Robin: Yea. That's how it always is afterwards.

She could tell he was smiling at her underneath that mask of his.

Hood: I'm guessing you feel like this everyday.

Robin: Correct.

A moment of silence follows her sentence as the two teenager's speak to themselves internally.

Hood: _Well a boner is coming outta nowhere...that's something. I need to control myself!_

Robin: _Why do I feel all tingly inside like I did earlier? He didn't even do anything sexual yet._

Hood & Robin: So-

The two stop speaking simultaneously, now waiting for the other to continue.

Hood: Okay...I'll take charge.

He then closes the distance between Robin and himself to take one of her hands in his.

Now that Hood stood so close over her she could see those uniquely colored eyes of his which were having an effect on the area between her

Hood: Wanna go somewhere more private than your cave Helena?

Her name rolling off his tongue sent a pleasant chill down her spine that led between her legs which quiver slightly.

Robin: S-sure.

He raises an eyebrow at her tone of voice, not entirely convinced.

Hood: Are you sure you're sure?

She was a little taken aback, confused he thought she was reconsidering things.

Robin: Yes! Where do you live?

He pulls out the grappling gun to shoot at a nearby gargoyle.

Hood: Let's get to your bike. I'll give directions once we're out of Gotham.

Robin only nods in response before shooting her grappling line at the building the gargoyle he zips towards was connected to.

Thirty minutes later the vigilante pair arrive in in front of a vacant three floor apartment building northern Manhattan.

The female noirette eyes the structure critically before speaking.

Robin: You didn't tell me you lived in a dump.

He chuckles in amusement after he dismounted her bike.

Hood: Looks can be deceiving. Trust me it's nice on the inside.

Robin: I'll take your word for it.

Hood fires his grapple line at the top window of the building to zip towards, he presses his boots against the brick before opening up the window so he could hop inside.

Robin follows his lead, though unlike him she zips inside the apartment since the window was open.

The place was small but like he said it was nice, he had a rather expensive looking carpet over the outdated wooden floor. A nice furniture set and everything was clean, then again it was dark outside and in so her eyes could be being tricked.

Kevin: If you want to take a shower it works, warm water too.

Helena spun around to face the unmasked noirette who was currently removing his hood upon shutting the window.

Helena: You have working water?

Kevin: Marcos' father is a rich guy. I threatened him to fund me or I have him exposed for all the shitty things he's done.

Helena: You blackmailed him for all of this. I'm Impressed.

He chuckles as she began closing the distance between them.

Kevin: Like you already weren't.

Helena: It's about time you saw my face.

The smiling noirette then removes the crimson red domino mask that hid her sky blue eyes.

Kevin examines her face, he had seen a few pictures of her on the news when he had been haphazardly flipping through cable channels when bored after the hit he took to his ribs by Hammerhead.

The girl was beautiful that was for sure, her face structure gave her a cute and innocent beauty pageant angel who could do no wrong appearance.

He'd agree, she was most definitely cute but nowhere near innocent since she beats the shit outta criminals nightly and here she was about to lose what little innocence she had left.

The moonlight caught onto her eyes which made them shine even brighter, those enticing orbs were inviting him in to take what he wanted.

Kevin reaches behind her head to gently remove the hair band that kept her ponytail afloat therefore her hair pools around her face giving Helena an even more provocative look, the low dreamy sign she releases was a bonus.

Helena's eyes were closed so she gasps in surprise and drops her removed mask when Kevin's teeth graze her neck, pushing aside the collar of her cape to get better access.

She decides to help him out by pressing the 'R' located at the middle of her chest so the cape pools on the wooden floorboards and the 'R' clatters over wood.

He trails kisses up her neck and jaw so his mouth was hovering over her ear which he whispers sensually in.

Kevin: Thanks for that Helena, that makes _this_ a whole lot easier.

She felt her knees buckle to a slight degree, he noticed and chuckled a bit before tilting her head a bit and then sucking on her pulse, the unique sound traveling through the small apartment.

Helena hums in a pleased manner while hooking her arms underneath his to hold him close to chest.

Kevin's free hand travels up her leg agonizingly slow before cupping her butt in her form fitting leg-wear while pressing his lips against hers.

Helena kisses him back immediately, wishing to control the lip lock which he grants as she pushes him against a wall of the apartment.

She raises a leg to rub her knee against the hard entity trapped in his pants as she kisses him with more assertiveness.

Kevin tightens his grip on her butt while deepening the kiss by tilting his head and with the use of the hand resting on the back of her neck.

Before Helena knew it both of her boots left the ground and she was being held up by his hands under her butt.

He chuckles upon pulling away from the kiss, now carrying her towards the end of the hall.

Kevin: Guessing that shower will have to wait.

She gives him an impish grin before speaking.

Helena: We can shower afterwards.

The male noirette raises an eyebrow, wondering if she meant what he concluded.

Kevin: We as in simultaneously together?

She shook her head in the negative while giggling.

Helena: Not what I meant but I like the sound of that.

He kicks open the door to his bedroom that consist of a wardrobe, bedside drawer, small closet, desk with a laptop on it.

Kevin gently lays Helena on the queen size mattress before removing his elbow pads which was followed by his hoodie which he wore nothing underneath.

She was watching him eagerly as those abs slowly reveal themselves followed by his strong arms and wide chest accompanied by broad shoulders.

Kevin: I'll help you with those.

He was referring to her metal plated boots so she holds out her legs for him to remove one by one as she removes her utility belt swiftly.

Helena: My pants.

She told him as if he needed to be directed, almost immediately she regrets it when her legs are exposed, a sense of uneasiness washing over her.

Kevin: Don't stress. We'll be even in a few. Even though my shirt is already off.

Helena: Huh...good point.

She felt more secure now and even more when his grey cargo pants hit the floor after the kneepads and he stood before her only in black pair of boxer briefs.

Kevin began to remove his black fingerless combat gloves as she did so with her armored gauntlets.

Helena was about to remove her shoulder pads but Kevin crawls between her acutely angled legs to settle over her with a smug smirk gracing his lips as he looked into her eyes?

Kevin: You ever had sex before Helena?

Her cheeks heated up immediately after the question, she was indeed a virgin and would be trusting damn near a complete stranger with a sacred part of her body...why did that excite her more?

Helena: N-no. You?

Kevin: V-card is still active.

She was taken by surprised, she figured a guy with his looks and confident personality would've already laid down with multiple girls, then again up till now he was on a mission to get justice for his cousin.

Helena: Really!?

He smiles in amusement, her surprise to his revelation was cute as hell.

Kevin: Yea. That's the truth. I'm only  
fourteen.

She wore a surprised look shortly before laughing a bit.

Helena: So I am older than you.

Kevin: How old are you?

Helena: Fifteen about to be sixteen.

Kevin: When's your birthday?

Helena: December twenty-first.

Kevin: January first.

She smiles while massaging his biceps while making calculations in her mind.

Helena: An Aquarius and Saggittarius. I wonder if that's a compatible couple?

He laughs at the situation shortly since he was thinking the same thing.

Kevin: So you're also into that Zodiac symbolism shit as well. That's nice to know.

Helena chuckles before meeting his lips, an arm around his neck as she kissed him passionately, this time adding tongue.

As their tongues intertwine Kevin began to remove her shoulder pads, every once and awhile he'd buck his hips subconsciously into her damp panties which would cause Helena to moan into his mouth.

After an entire minute of kissing he separates his mouth from hers to look down at the panting beauty underneath his larger body.

He catches the zipper of her body-wear between his thumb and index finger before moving it downwards so the Carbon Fiber body armor parts open to reveal her bare chest.

The male noirette's eyes widen in shock as he stared at her small breast and hard pink nipples.

Kevin: Woah...I was expecting a bra.

Helena blushes in embarrassment but refrained from covering her chest, he didn't appear disappointed with her below average chest size.

Helena: The armor acts as a bra and protection.

After her brief explanation he nods in understanding, eyes still on her chest.

Helena: Stop staring!

Kevin: I can't. They're cute.

He continued to look with an unreadable expression on his face that was beginning to piss her off.

Helena: Stop sta-

She cuts herself off with a gasp when suddenly Kevin's mouth was over one of her nipples.

He sucks feverishly on her delicate flesh which prompts her to draw out a moan with a set of fingers tangling themselves in his onyx locks, hips grinding against his temporarily.

Kevin releases her wet nipple with his teeth grazing it which elicits a high pitched moan, he dips down once more to give her other much deserved attention.

He licked and sucked at the fleshy nub before parting away from it in the same fashion he had with the other.

Helena was panting underneath him and it took what little willpower he had not to move her panties aside and insert himself without a care in the world.

Kevin: Okay Helena. I'm about to do something you may like or find too weird. Just tell me to stop if you don't like. Okay?

Her eyebrows knit as she eyes him with a hint of confusion.

Helena: Okaaay. I don't think there's anything you can do that I won't like but I appreciate the sentiment.

Kevin: Flattered.

He then travels down her body, planting kisses along the way on her smooth skin.

Helena sits up to watch him while removing the remainder of her Robin uniform so she sat before Kevin in only sky blue and snow white horizontally striped cotton panties which had a wet spot seeping in them.

Helena: Oh. You're going to do _that_.

He nods his head as if she needed any confirmation.

Kevin could smell her arousal and it smelt amazing even though he couldn't describe the smell.

Without hesitation he hooks both sets of his index and middle finger in the hem of her panties to pull them off, Helena putting her bent knees to her chest to make the deed easier for him.

Kevin was currently speechless, his face conveying pure amazement, her womanhood was glistening in the moonlight, not a shred of pubic hair in sight, clearly she had been taking care of herself like he had in case his teenage hormones got the better of him.

His hands find her creamy soft thighs before he lowers his head over her wetness.

Helena shudders when his warm breath meets her womanhood which twitches slightly so a bit of her essence hits Kevin's chin.

Kevin: You are _so_ damn wet Helena.

Helena: Like I can't tell.

She throws her head back with a moan when his tongue lapped at her wet entrance.

Once the unique taste of her settled on his tongue he immediately craved for more and began to french kiss her vagina with a tight grip on her thighs.

Helena: OH GOD!

She threw her head back onto the mattress as his tongue swirled inside her wet lower region which hugs his tongue tightly, creating a string of squishy sounds.

Helena began to feel lightheaded as he began to play with her clit while continuing his oral ministrations that requiring his tongue, curling her toes.

Kevin couldn't believe how wet she was, she was a leaking facet of her bodies fluids.

Helena's breathing was uneven as he continued to indulge himself in her soaked lower region.

Helena: Don't stop!

Her sudden outburst spurred him on to not only continue but intensify, she bucks her hips in response.

It hit her all at once and she had no idea what was happening, she cries out in pure ecstacy as her entire body spasms.

Helena's entire thought process had went absolutely blank for a moment before she came back to her senses to see her patrol and now sex partner removing his boxer briefs while standing at the edge of the bed.

Immediately her eyes were trained on the obvious bulge so she could witness first-hand as his hard dick bounced out of its prison.

The male noirette releases a sign of relief, it was beginning to become painfully tight in there.

Their eyes meet, sky blue meeting violet purple, his were cautious while hers were eager.

Kevin: Are you ready Helena?

Helena: Yes!

Kevin: You s-

Helena: Don't make me kick your ass while naked Kevin!

Kevin: That'd actually be kind of hot. Maybe another time.

Before she could yell at him further he settles over the mattress on his knees between her legs.

A moment of silence passes over the two as Kevin lines up his thick member with Helena's wet entrance, her hands on his quadriceps while his were underneath her knees.

Helena: Just go slow. Okay?

He was not only long but thick, she estimated his length was around eight inches and a width of three.

Kevin: No problem. Though no matter how slow I go it will hurt a bit.

Helena: I know.

Kevin only gives a nod of acknowledgement before slowly sinking the head of his cock inside her warmth.

The effect was immediate, she bites her bottom lip and tightens her grip on his quadriceps while he grunts in response, virgins are very tight indeed.

As Kevin began to fill her she whimpers with her eyes shut tightly before cringing when he snapped her hymen apart.

He stops there to just stare at Helena, waiting for her to give him the green light.

Suddenly the male noirette's face expresses pure fear.

Kevin: Shit.

His sex partner cracks open an eye to see his panicked face which was pretty humorous.

Helena: Don't worry. I'm fine.

Kevin: That's good to here but I'm not talking about that.

Helena: Then what are you talking about?

He looks over to the bedside drawer where two golden packets lay.

Kevin: Forgot the condoms. What if you...y'know-

Helena: Bleed? I'll be fine. I heard stretching and being fit prevents that.

He exhales in relief, if she had leaked on him his sanity would've been out of the window, blood play was most definitely not his thing.

Kevin notices Helena smiling at him with an amused look on her facial features.

Helena: Scared of a little blood Kevin?

Kevin: Yea, when it comes out of a girl during raw sex. Terrified actually.

She couldn't help but laugh at that, she would most definitely pull a prank on him regarding a tampon and some ketchup.

Her laugh turned into a surprised shriek when he added another inch inside her heat.

Kevin hisses when her insides squeeze his length like, he then lowers his head simultaneously angling his body.

Kevin: You comfortable?

She initially only nods her head in response while wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

Helena: Yea...it doesn't hurt anymore.

Kevin: Good.

He began to thrust inside Helena at a steady pace which cause her to moan loudly with her eyes shut.

Kevin was enjoying the sexy facial expressions she made each time he entered her wet heat and the feeling of it tightening around him randomly even more.

Helena dug her nails into his upper back, he felt _too_ good so deep inside her she couldn't believe it and wanted more.

Helena: Kev-mmm-AH!

He had picked up the pace and began sliding in deeper before she could even got the words out, she wondered if he could read her mind.

Kevin: You're so tight!

He moaned before kissing her heatedly, Helena returns his affection rather sloppily.

Her legs wrap around his waist to increase the pleasurable impact when he entered her heat.

Helena: OH!

She could feel it again, that rippling sensation boiling in her core.

Kevin: Are you about to cum again?

His voice was husky, every entry he felt as if he would burst, he really should've put the damn condom on for safety because he wasn't sure if he could keep himself from ruining both their lives.

Helena: Yes!

He cups one of Helena's small breast while his other pulls her hair so he could suck on her luscious looking neck.

Helena: Ah, yea! Fuck me deeper!

She practically begged of him so Kevin does just that, ramming his entire length inside Helena so that she moans silently.

He held his position, eyes shut tightly as his sweaty forehead was pressed against hers.

Helena's body began to spasm as she held onto him for dear life.

Helena: Thank you.

She had said once her orgasm had come to an end, Kevin pulls out of his sex partner hurriedly before cumming all over her lower body.

Kevin: So close.

He said between pants, his length was still rock hard signaling he could most definitely go a few more rounds but Helena looked as if she were damn near already asleep.

Kevin: Helena?

Helena: Hn?

Kevin: How are you feeling?

Helena: Very sore and tired thanks to you.

Kevin: Uh...sorry?

Helena: You idiot don't apologize. That's the best I ever felt in my life.

Kevin: Glad I could deliver.

He then plops down on his back next to Helena, pulling the thick sheet hanging off the bed over them.

She purrs while snuggling against his side, enjoying the warmth from his body and the covers.

Helena: Thanks for that too Kev.

Kevin: No problem Lena.

The teenage pair fell asleep in the comfort of one another, smiles present on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First lemon scene I ever wrote. The later scenes will definitely be more detailed in future chapters.


	4. Explanation

I've been gone a good ass minute since my personal life is a bitch!

This story has lost its momentum but since I'm in love with how fucked up Earth 2 is I had to continue this story...sorta!

I posted the introduction to a Rebirth of this story which is a quick summary of who Kevin Kiddman is.

The first few chapters will be a build up to Earth's first invasion which is Earth 2's Issue #0 & 1.


End file.
